whack_yourfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack Your Computer
Whack Your Computer is a game in the "Whack Your" series and the third and last one (not counting Whack Your Boss 2: Fantasy Edition as its a remake of Whack Your Boss with different kills) to be released by doodie.com. In this one, you have to find 12 ways to destroy your computer, making this the only game to not have a human as a target. Characters * The Man - The man is the protagonist of the game. He needs to find 12 ways of destroying his computer. At the end of some kills, he gets some leopard skin pants and beats his chest like Tarzan. At the end of the game, he swings on a vine like Tarzan. * The Woman - The woman is the 2nd character in the game. She witnesses the computer being destroyed through the many 12 ways. At the end of some kills, she gets a leopard skin skirt and is also barefoot. At the end of the game, she is with the man swinging on a vine with the computer. Kills # The Computer Itself - The man grabs the computer and smashes it against the desk, eventually splitting it up. (Post-kill: The man and the woman get leopard skin clothing.) (Note: This was carried from the computer kill in Whack Your Ex, and the Monitor and Keyboard Kill in Whack Your Boss except the man smashes the computer on the desk.) # The Door - The man runs out of the room and grabs a fire axe from a glass container and throws the axe at the computer. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) # The Swords - The man grabs two swords from a sword and shield ornament on his wall, and slices his computer with them. The woman touches the computer, and it breaks into pieces. (Post-kill: The woman gets leopard skin clothing.) # The Phone - The man grabs the phone, and calls in airstrikes. A jet flies by the office and fires 2 airstrikes at the room, destroying everything in the office except for the floor. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) # Hammer - The man opens a hidden door in a mural and the woman draws an X on the computer, and the man grabs a hammer from the hidden door in the mural. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) # Dynamite - The man grabs a stick of dynamite from a small cabinet and tries to stick it in the CD tray. After a 5th time of trying, the dynamite stick explodes, destroying the walls and everything in the office but the floor and the chair. (Post-kill: The woman gets leopard skin clothing.) # Bow and Arrow - The man grabs a bow and some arrows from a small cabinet, and the woman draws a target on the computer. The man fires an arrow at the computer, destroying it. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) # The Man's Foot - The man gets on top of the desk and stomps on the computer. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) (Note: The stomping animation was carried over (albeit altered) from Whack Your Boss.) # Rocket Launcher - The man grabs a rocket launcher from a hidden compartment in a quadrilateral mural, and destroys the computer and the desk. (Post-kill: The woman gets leopard skin clothing.) # Fish Bowl - The man grabs his fish bowl and before pouring water on the computer, he puts his pet fish in a cup, and then while pouring the water on the computer, he gets electricuted and the computer is destroyed. (Post-kill: None of them get leopard skin clothing.) # Ornament - The man goes over to an ornament and tries to grab it, but its too heavy. He then throws the computer at it, destroying the computer. (Post-kill: The man gets leopard skin clothing.) # Chainsaw - The man grabs a chainsaw from a cabinet, but then drops it and it slices the desk and computer in half. (Post-kill: The man and woman get leopard skin clothing.) Category:Games Category:Games by doodie.com